


okay officer

by SeatoNorth



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Sex Toys, Top Dick Grayson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeatoNorth/pseuds/SeatoNorth
Summary: “一切，警官。我愿意给你一切。”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Kudos: 8





	okay officer

**Author's Note:**

> warning：roleplay，道具，女装！沃利，dick/wally斜线有意义

“待会儿我回来的时候，你不许说话，也不许笑。”沃利在电话里说。“就…拜托你不要。”  
“你已经到门口了吗？”迪克走过去开门，“沃利，发生了什--噢。”  
“噢。”沃利尴尬又害羞地说。他忍不住揉着自己长长的红色假发，在男朋友震惊的目光下变换着站姿。“事先声明一下，我只是为了任务。”  
迪克侧身让他进来。“事先声明一下，我没在批判你。我只是觉得…”  
他上上下下地打量着沃利露腰的吊带，包臀皮裙和高跟鞋，露出了一个微笑。  
“我觉得你很漂亮。”迪克傻笑着说。  
“闭嘴。”沃利指着他--他还涂了指甲油--化妆品柔和了他的面部轮廓，出汗让他的眼影有些晕开了，皮肤闪闪发亮。“今天有三个人用这理由和我搭讪，我装了一天女声，这条裙子穿着我几乎跑不起来，还差点把脚崴了。不许笑。”  
“有人和你搭讪？”迪克走过去亲了一下他的嘴唇，沃利翻了个白眼，“当然了，咄？我穿着这身衣服，没人能抵挡我的魅力好吗？”  
“我猜你没把电话号码给他们吧？”迪克咯咯笑着，搂着他的腰在他的唇角又大声亲了一下，沃利的唇膏有些抹开了。  
“当然了。”沃利笑着说，他仿佛在说什么秘密一样靠近迪克耳边。“我告诉他们…我男朋友是个警察。”  
迪克的呼吸停了一瞬，然后热情地亲吻起沃利。神速者捧着他的脸回应着，在换气的间隙轻声呻吟。  
迪克的手划到他的腰上抚摸。“我真的觉得你很漂亮…”他吻着沃利的耳朵，“不管穿没穿裙子。”  
“对自己说去吧，帅哥。”沃利呻吟着迫不及待地撩开迪克的家居服，抚摸他的肌肉。“迪克…再亲亲我…”  
迪克勾住他的脖子继续亲他。沃利总是很喜欢性爱中的亲吻，他急切地舔吻着迪克的下嘴唇，摇摆着身子，邀请对方来夺取更多。  
“怎么了，警官？”沃利一边呻吟一边笑着，“我做错什么了？”  
迪克的呼吸停滞了一瞬。沃利穿着这样的衣服一边亲吻一边喊他警官，他的男朋友辣得难以置信。他深吻着沃利，神速者很快被亲得喘不过气来，头埋在他肩窝里大口喘气，迪克从吊带的下摆摸进去，揉着他富有弹性的胸部。  
“我想去床上。”沃利轻声抱怨。下一秒，迪克就被他压在了一床被子里，沃利热情地吻起他的脖子。迪克继续抚摸着他的身体，让极速者发出柔软的喟叹。“啊，好棒…”  
迪克又亲了他一下，然后把他拉起来。“来吧，为我坐起来，宝贝。”  
沃利抱怨着，但还是挺直了身。他跪坐在床上，假发凌乱地一塌糊涂，花了的妆面就像刚刚给人口交射在了嘴里。迪克爬过去安慰地吻了一下他的脸颊，走到床头柜前拿出了自己的双棍。  
“我喜欢事态的发展。”沃利一边看着他脱下衣服一边自慰着。  
“你会更喜欢接下来的。”迪克保证。然后他的声音变化了，某种更深沉，更色情的东西出现在他的声音里。“你的名字是什么？”  
沃利盯了他一会儿，迟疑地说：“…沃利？”  
“这就是你对警官说话的态度吗？”迪克继续说。沃利的脸色一下子变了，他看了看男朋友的脸，又看了看对方手里的电击棍，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。  
“对不起，警官。”沃利低着头，“我不是故意的。”  
“我相信你。”迪克说。他爬到了床上，过了几秒，沃利感觉他出现在了自己的身后，手臂环抱着他的腰。夜翼的武器就像个普通的性玩具一样被放在沃利的手边。迪克把手伸进他的裙子里，开始抚慰臀瓣间隐秘的小洞。  
“嗯。你已经流水了。”沃利羞愧地低着头。在迪克第一次亲吻他的时候，他就开始性欲难耐。“你为我做得很好，好姑娘。”  
沃利对着这个称呼呻吟着。  
迪克在他的耳边小声问，“这样可以吗？”他只能急切地点着头，扭动着臀部想让对方的手指赶紧塞进自己的身体里。“别太急。”迪克又说，但他还是伸进一根手指，开始寻找沃利的前列腺。  
“是的，是的。”沃利呻吟着。“我想要更多，求求你，格雷森警官，我会好好表现的…”  
迪克咬着他的脖子开始加速抽插起来。沃利的腿绷紧了，迪克很快又加进了两根手指。沃利的大腿被掰开，在床上乱蹬着，因为强烈的快感轻轻颤抖。过了一会儿，迪克突然把手指抽出来，沃利发出一声不满的呻吟。  
“乖。”迪克说，他拿起一根电击棍，找准角度塞进了沃利的洞里。极速者哭叫了一声，在迪克怀里拱起了背。“好大…”  
“来嘛，为我做好准备。”迪克亲了亲他的脸颊，打开了轻微的电击，一下子塞进了最里面。沃利尖叫起来，迪克拿着短棍的一端，快速地抽插着，对着刚刚发现的前列腺用力顶弄。透明的肠液从交合的地方流了出来，沃利的内裤很快就被打湿了。  
“你流了很多水。”迪克称赞道，沃利呻吟着没有回答他，神速者敏感的身体让下面的快感占据了他全部的大脑，他只想拱起屁股让男朋友用自己的武器狠狠地给自己开拓--该死的，战斗中的迪克也性感得让人烦恼，他拿起双棍的手臂线条结实而流畅，神速者偶尔会走神看向他，着迷于夜翼美丽的身体--沃利颤抖了起来，幻想着待会儿迪克会怎么操还穿着裙子的自己，性器在没有抚慰的情况下硬了起来，在空中一抖一抖头部吐着清液。  
“拜托，拜托，我想射。”沃利呜咽着，“嗯…迪克，让我射…”  
迪克变换了一个角度，加快了抽送假阳具的速度。沃利被他顶得软了腰，瘫在他怀里双腿大开，一边尖叫一边抽搐。他偏过头，呜咽着接受着迪克的亲吻。“我想要--嗯…”沃利呻吟道，“迪克，小鸟，摸摸我…”  
迪克也呻吟着，他的阴茎在沃利的腿间硬得发疼，他把沃利的假发摘掉，埋首在那头乱糟糟的还散发着香水味的红发里，一边继续用电棍操着沃利。他的男朋友抖了一下，全部射到了胸上。  
“嘘，嘘，宝贝。”迪克安慰地吻着他脸颊，用手继续套弄他的阴茎帮他度过高潮。“你还好吗？”  
沃利飞快地眨着眼，从高潮里回过神来。“给我几分钟…”  
他翻了个身，慵懒地抚摸起迪克的性器，那根电棍还插在那个漂亮屁股里。  
“你看起来真兴奋。”沃利点评道，把前端放进自己嘴里含混地说。“我以后应该多穿穿这身衣服。”  
迪克吸了口气，沃利笑了，一边吞吐着性器一边摆动着屁股。他撩开短裙向迪克展示小穴被撑开湿漉漉的样子。  
该死的极速者的恢复速度。  
沃利最后满意地亲了一下迪克阴茎的前端，小口正分泌着前列腺液和唾液一起打湿了他的下巴。迪克把他拉进怀里，揉着屁股把电棍拔出来，把自己的阴茎操进去。沃利闭眼睛轻哼着。  
他进出了两下，意识到后穴已经被深深操开，能安顺地吞吃下他的整根。迪克调整了一下姿势，抱紧了沃利的腰，狠狠操干起来。  
“操！”沃利惊叫到，“天啊，你--操--啊，好棒…啊啊！”  
迪克喜欢他满脸通红骂人的样子，拉着他的头发又亲了他一下，沃利抱着他的脑袋低声呻吟着。  
“好舒服--嗯--”他满脸潮红，在迪克的颈窝里蹭来蹭去，“好棒，好棒，宝贝，亲爱的，我好爱你…”  
迪克也轻轻呻吟着，咬着他柔软的皮肤。沃利被干得软了腰，两条长腿松松地环在他的腰上，手攀着他的肩膀，被顶得一动一动，毫无保留地接纳迪克给予的一切。沃利喜欢做爱时的亲吻，肢体接触和情话，迪克喜欢看着他男朋友受不了快感的表情，肌肉起伏的身体和流下汗水闪闪发光的皮肤。沃利闭着眼睛，沉浸在性爱中，他的嘴唇红润饱满，来不及吞咽的口水在呻吟的时候从嘴角流出。  
“格雷森警官…”在激烈性爱的间隙他呜咽着，“对不起，不要惩罚我…”  
迪克的心停跳了一拍，他没有错过沃利露出的那个坏笑。他捏了捏沃利的屁股，翻身把他压在床上。  
“你是个坏女孩。”迪克说。“坏女孩才会穿着这身衣服勾引人。那些男孩来跟你要电话号码的时候是不是都湿了? ”  
“对不起！对不起。”沃利喘息着，在他身下扭着屁股，“我不是故意的，求求你，不要把我关进监狱…”  
迪克仍然捏着他的屁股，忍不住低下身又亲了亲他的脖子，沃利怕痒似的抖了一下，为他的分心轻轻抗议着。  
“是吗？那我又有什么好处？”迪克说，没能忍住语气里的戏谑，沃利回头瞪了他一眼。  
“一切，警官。”他真诚地说。“我愿意给你一切。”  
就在那一瞬间，迪克意识到他不是在说一句情趣的台词，也不是在说床笫之间的情话。他静静地感受着那种情感洪流涌过自己的心间，轻轻梳理着沃利乱糟糟的红发。  
“你这样真的很漂亮。”他喃喃地说，沃利气喘吁吁的，浑身是汗的，后穴还夹着他的阴茎笑了起来。  
“我知道，傻瓜。”他指责道，“警官，你到底想不想干我？”  
迪克只能压在他身上，一边不停地吻着他的面颊，一边把自己更深地插了进去。他欣赏着沃利那种性感的生机勃勃的美丽，看着他男朋友乱糟糟的脸转过来深情地看着他，仿佛他的蓝眼睛是世界上最珍贵的事物。于是他低下头，在一连串的上帝啊和在快点之间，他对着沃利深情地，真诚地，如同袒露心声般耳语：“我爱你。”  
沃利颤抖起来，他的绿眼睛游移着，因为快感向上翻去，自己的甜蜜呻吟声仿佛都在另一个时空，他咬着自己的手，哭着高潮了。  
迪克还在吻着他，沃利一从高潮里恢复过来就收缩着自己的后穴，高声呻吟。“我也爱你，我也爱你，宝贝，求你了，天啊，射给我，射给我…”  
所以他没有停下，他加快了节奏，任自己融化在了沃利的身体里，全部射进那个甜蜜的欲求不满的小洞。在高潮来临的时候，他听见沃利轻声笑着，用手撩开了他的额发，吻着他的额头。没有人能比那个穿着暴露的衣服，头发和妆面花的一塌糊涂，胸前还留着干涸的精液，因为高潮两颊通红说着我爱你的沃利更加纯粹美丽。

“我刚刚应该穿上警服的。”迪克戳了戳沃利，对方咯咯笑着，爬过来又亲了他一下。  
“我们可以现在试一试。”


End file.
